


"El Fotógrafo"

by SanjikoBlackLeg



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Leve mención LawSan, M/M, Multi, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjikoBlackLeg/pseuds/SanjikoBlackLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola a todos, aquí trayendo una pequeña historia con varios de nuestros personajes favoritos de One Piece, esto es un pequeño reto impuesto y que gustosamente acepté, conoceremos a Sanji con un trabajo muy poco usual y veremos a Zoro, en un modo, en el cual, difícilmente lo veriamos... espero lo disfruten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

El fotógrafo

—No Zoro, esa pose no me agrada, intentemos….

— ¡Nada! Ya me cansé de qué me digas lo mismo, ¡Tenemos toda la mañana intentando una sola fotografía! ¡Ya me cansé! Me voy a casa…

El súper modelo Roronoa Zoro se había encaprichado a hacer las cosas a su modo, eso comenzó a molestar a su manager: Mihawk quién levanto su ceja, mostrando que tenía un plan para regresarlo a lo que era.

Zoro había sido descubierto desde la preparatoria, ese porte altanero combinado con su sensual cuerpo de inmediato le abrieron las puertas de la farándula, ya qué para muchos la personalidad agresiva y rebelde del chico, era un aire fresco para ese ambiente, pero ahora ese chico ya no quería cooperar con nada más, según él ya era demasiado para cualquier fotógrafo, por lo que todas las imágenes no valían la pena.

El manager con su típica seriedad, tomo su celular y después de buscar por unos momentos, marco el número seleccionado.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?.... bueno ya… necesitó qué vengas, mientras más rápido mejor. —Colgó el móvil, lo hecho a su bolsa trasera del pantalón y espero solo cruzado de brazos.

-

-

-

Mientras Zoro regresaba a casa en su auto Mustang Boss 429 en un color verde aceituna, un auto de colección, uno que solo ciertas personas en el mundo podían poseer, uno que la gente no lograba dejar de ver cuando éste se desfilaba por la calle, Zoro disfrutaba de eso, disfrutaba de la admiración de las personas a su paso, se sentía venerado y eso le gustaba mucho, en demasía, por lo qué al sentir las miradas se comportaba aun mas egocéntrico, pero algo llamo su atención en una banqueta.

-

-

-

Sanji caminaba curioseando su nueva cámara fotográfica; como siempre lo hacia, se dedicaba a tomar fotografías de todo lo bello a su alrededor y para él lo mas hermoso y bello eran las mujeres; sí las mujeres, todas eran hermosas para él así que para probar el lente de su nueva adquisición, pensó en fotografiar a una bella chica pelirroja que tomaba café afuera de un prestigioso local, pero en ese justo momento su móvil timbró interrumpiéndolo, lo saco de la bolsa de su pantalón y después de mirar el numero contesto:

— ¡Bueno!.... Deja las cortesías de lado ¿qué necesitas?... Estoy cerca, en diez minutos estaré ahí…. — Suspiró después de colgar el teléfono, reverencio a la bella chica y comenzó a caminar.

Una enorme ventana reflejo el hermoso auto que todos miraban atentos, todos menos él, a Sanji los autos sí le importaban, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo, se concentraba en eso, así que mientras todos veían, él solo camino a través de las miradas. Zoro quién observaba qué era el centro de atención, no logró contener la curiosidad de mirar esa cabellera rubia que simplemente ignoraba el hecho de que él estuviese ahí, bajó un poco sus gafas oscuras y se dedico a observar esa figura masculina, con pantalones y chaleco de vestir en negro, la camisa y corbata en azul rey simplemente le sentaban bien, pero para el modelo peli verde que ese chico lo ignorara le molestaba, ¿Cómo era posible que estando en la calle, en su auto, cuándo todos lo veían, él simplemente lo ignorará?

-

-

-

Sí, Zoro era demasiado egocentrista, eso ya lo había entendido su manager, lo peor del caso era que ellos así lo habían acostumbrado y ahora debían lidiar con eso, pero Mihawk solo quería lo mejor para el joven, por eso se mantenía al pendiente de lo que necesitara y de lo que Zoro pudiera recibir, ya qué la belleza del joven era mucha por lo que los obsequios e invitaciones de todo tipo de personas no eran de sorprenderse, entre ellos jefes mafiosos, políticos y hasta reyes.

Veinte minutos fueron los que Mihawk espero, cuando por fin apareció el rubio en frente de él.

—Lo siento, me entretuve probando mi nueva adquisición —Se disculpo el rubio, mistando su nueva cámara.

—No importa, entonces ¿harás el trabajo? —Preguntó Mihawk.

—Claro, aunque si es una fotografía normal, no veo la razón de llamarme.

—No es normal, quiero el servicio “especial”.

El rostro de Sanji se quedo pausado, el servicio “especial” del rubio consistía en tomar fotografías todo, TODO el tiempo, en todo momento qué le fuera posible, ¿para qué? Para mostrarle a los “super’s” que no eran nada más que personas con suerte y belleza extra, el acoso de Sanji era tanto que muchos famosos rogaban para qué ese fotógrafo los dejara en paz, de ahí que aprendían algo de amabilidad y humildad, Sanji era el típico paparazzi con un toque extra que les atraía a sus clientes: la agresividad, ya que el rubio no dejaba de hacer su trabajo hasta que la “estrella” aprendiera.

—Bien, ya sabes cuanto es el costo, ¿quién es?—Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Roronoa Zoro. —Respondió Mihawk.

Sanji se río a carcajadas sonoras y escandalosas. Suspiro un poco y después se torno serio.

—Lo siento, pero tendré qué rechazar este trabajo, ese chico no tiene mucho futuro en esto, no tiene talento, no vale la pena. —Contestó de tajo.

— ¿De quién estas hablando? —Una voz interrumpió desde la entrada. Los que estaban ahí pertenecientes de utilería decidieron salir del lugar, Mihawk agachó la cabeza y suspiro, Sanji sonrío y se quedo mirando.

“Así que, ¿éste es el chico?” Pensó, en verdad Zoro era hermoso, su porte arrogante sí llamaba la atención, pero su rostro frío y mirada frívola delataban lo qué ya sabían: la arrogancia del moreno aperlado.

—Supongo qué de ti. —Respondió el rubio, al momento de encender su cigarrillo.

—Te lo dije Mihawk, no vale la pena, el chico no tiene futuro en esto.

Zoro se molestó al grado de que sus ojos destellaron, ese fulgor de inmediato fue notado por el manager y claro que por el fotógrafo también.

—Oh, espera, creo que vi algo interesante. —Menciono el rubio. —Creo que podría tener oportunidad, pero ¿Resistirá la presión? —pregunto Sanji mirando a Mihawk.

De nuevo… ¡¡¡Zoro se sentía despreciado por ese chico!!! Eso le molestaba al grado de apretar los puños…


	2. Capitulo 2

La presión por parte del rubio fotógrafo no era lo que Zoro esperaba, ya habían pasado más de tres días y del chico ni sus luces, pero algo le decía qué estaba siendo vigilado, sentía como si ojos invisibles no perdieran detalle de sus movimientos incluso en esa sesión. Recordó el primer “encuentro” con Sanji y sólo entrecerró los ojos:

>>—Deberías de mostrar algo de respeto cuando estés en frente de mí, ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? Podría hacer que te despidieran con sólo una llamada de teléfono—Declaraba el modelo de cabellera verde caminando hacia Sanji.

El rubio no se intimidaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario esas palabras las conocía bien, por lo qué una sonrisa socarrona y sarcástica se posesionó del fotógrafo. Conociendo bien las reacciones de sus clientes, volteó a ver a Mihawk para preguntar:

—El rostro no ¿cierto? Mihawk asintió sin decir nada; de nuevo Zoro era ignorado por el rubio, eso lo encolerizó, cuando Sanji regresó la mirada hacia él, un puñetazo lo derribo al piso; Sanji quedó sentado en el suelo, lamió la sangre que brotó de su labio inferior y miró hacia arriba.

—De nuevo ignorándome ¡¡ ¿cómo te atreves a hacerlo?!!— Gritó enfurecido Zoro. Mihawk se quedó viendo esas reacciones en su protegido, por fin mostraba algo más que la arrogancia.

Sanji se levantó y lo tomó por la camisa en negro con delgadas líneas plateadas que llevaba en ese momento.

—Te ignoro, porque no eres nadie, eres uno más del montón, no eres distinto a la mayoría de perdedores con los que estoy acostumbrado a lidiar todos los días.

Sanji empujó al modelo obligándolo a que diera dos pasos atrás, pero Zoro quien estaba molesto, trato de golpearlo una vez más, pero esta vez, una pierna de Sanji en su pecho lo mantuvo a raya.

—No te golpeo ya que dañaría lo único que te favorece, pero ¡No presiones a tú suerte idiota!—Agregó el rubio empujándolo con su pierna hacia atrás.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Zoro y sus ojos destellaron con un brillo qué Mihawk ya no veía desde hacia años, eso le agradó.

—Veamos entonces, cejudo ridículo que es lo mejor qué haces con tu camarita, cuando esto termine yo seré el qué reirá al ultimo. —Refunfuño el modelo al retirarse del lugar.

Sanji se quedó parado observando esa amplia espalda marcharse sonriendo en el mismo tono burlón, el reto estaba hecho y no daría marcha atrás. —<<

-

-

-

En esa sesión Zoro lucía overoles de mezclilla en azul, sin camisa debajo y desabrochados del pecho esto para que mostrara el hermoso color tostado del chico, una sensual línea a la altura de su cadera era visible al igual que su estomago bien marcado, el overol era dos tallas más grande, el propósito era una fotografía mostrando el lado sexy del chico en imitación a un mecánico; incluso le habían manchado parte de su rostro y cuerpo, pero el resultado era el mismo, una foto sin nada de personalidad que no fuera “arrogancia”.

El fotógrafo suspiró y cerró el lente de la cámara sin mencionar nada dejo qué el “cansado” y mimado modelo se fuera. —No sirve.

—Entiendo, esperemos que Sanji nos muestre algo distinto, ¿lo captaste?

Sanji venía entrando al estudio, con un enorme maletín, se quitó las gafas y mostró en su hermoso ojo azul qué tenía más de lo qué esperaban.

-

-

-

Zoro estaba en su camerino, pensando y limpiándose, quizás el rubio era solo un “engaño” para qué él se comportara distinto… Él mismo sabía qué su actitud terminaría por desquiciar a todos, pero lo daba lo mismo, Zoro en verdad quería largarse de ese ámbito, nada en el le agradaba, todo era tortuoso, ya no podía hacer nada de lo qué le gustaba…

— ¡Maldición! —Gruñía mientras recordaba sus años de escuela.

“Zoro era el chico popular del instituto, deportista, atlético e inteligente, lo qué más le apasionaba era el arte del kendo y vaya que tenía el talento para ser el mejor, pero la desgracia nunca espera invitación, con una hermana en estado grave qué requería de atenciones especiales (y costosas) tomó la opción qué un manager astuto le brindo, aunque ahora eso ya no parecía tan buena idea.”

-

-

-

— ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo es que obtuviste esas fotos? —Preguntaba Coby, el fotógrafo en turno.—Yo simplemente no logró captar la esencia.

—No la captaras, porque el “despreciativo” cabeza de alga no pertenece a este mundo, él no es para esto. —Respondía el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El maletín abierto mostraba imágenes del peli verde en muchas y distintas facetas; corriendo en el parque en traje deportivo negro con franjas doradas, u otra que lo mostraba curioso observando una tienda de costosas gorras, a otra en la que escucha música y se mostraba cansado, no obstante hubo una que más atrajo la atención del manager.

La mirada de Mihawk se estancó en esa pequeña fotografía, extendió el brazo y la tomó, antes de que se dieran cuenta de cual era, la entregó a Coby:

—Está imagen es la portada. —Agregó serio. —No importa nada más, anda ya antes de qué él regrese, mañana lidiamos con su “furia”— remarcó el manager.

El chico de cabellos rosas salió corriendo de ahí con la fotografía en la mano. Sanji continuaba ocupado con su cigarrillo, esperaba el primer pago de su trabajo.

—Entonces ¿Qué te parece hasta ahorita?—Preguntó mirando la gran cantidad de fotos del modelo antes de cerrar el maletín.

—Vas por buen camino, pero no quiero tus jugarretas, recuerda que una vez que esa imagen salga a la luz, tendrás competencia. —Respondió el manager sacando una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo.

Sanji tomó el dinero y comenzó con el camino a casa, al pasar por la puerta de “ENTRADA” se encontró con el modelo cara a cara, Sanji sacaba sus gafas cuando Zoro lanzó la primera pedrada.

— ¿Sigues trabajando?—Declaró sonriendo.

Sanji sonrió ampliamente mientras pasaba por su lado, con esa sonrisa casi le decía que algo pasaría, pero a la vez lo ignoraba como lo venía haciendo desde el primer día.

Con su primer pago, Sanji opto por antes que cualquier cosa, ir a un buen restaurant, en ese sitio alguien interrumpió su comida, obligándolo casi a ir a su casa a contra de su voluntad: Coby y estaba metido en un lío del cual solo el rubio lo podía sacar.

En el estudio Zoro rabiaba, el actuar de Sanji lo molestaba al grado de quererle arrancar la cabeza, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento y continúo con su camino hacia Mihawk.

— ¿Dónde esta el fotógrafo?

—Ya se fue, llevo la foto qué será la portada de mañana, ahora solo a descansar. —Declaró Mihawk tomando del hombro al chico.

Zoro asintió y se marcharon justos a casa de modelo, una de esas casas de multimillonarios, con el enorme sendero de concreto decorado con pequeñas bardas de tabiques en rojo, ese sendero solo era la entrada a la reja principal, dentro esa casa parecía de lo mas acogedora y placentera, con dos piscinas en modo paralelo dejando un pequeño camino de concreto forrado de mármol daban la bienvenida y mostraba el trayecto a la entrada principal, una enorme puerta con marcos de madera y amplios cristales, tejas decorando las salientes del segundo piso incluso un balcón era visible, y fuera de la propiedad, enormes arboles delimitaban toda la mansión al igual que el enrejado pertinente, era desde ahí donde Sanji planeaba en tomar las siguientes fotografías que le permitirían la ventaja a los demás paparazis que estarían en la espera…

Solo había algo que Sanji se preguntaba ¿por qué su manager llevaba y recogía al modelo todos los días? Zoro tenía su propio auto, pero el famoso modelo también poseía un “extra” un deplorable sentido de orientación, pero eso obvio el rubio no lo sabia, por ahora solo esperaría a que las cosas avanzaran solas…

Mihawk dejo a Zoro en la entrada de su enorme casa para después marcharse, la vida de Zoro parecía ser muy solitaria, ya que al llegar no había nadie quien lo recibiera, pero esa noche un pequeño ser lo esperaba ansioso, un pequeño gatito monocromático, esperaba por él en la entrada, Zoro se inclinó y lo levantó, sonriendo lo acarició, cerro la puerta y se dirigió al interior, Sanji ya había captado ese tierno momento una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente Zoro hizo su rutina normal, levantarse, perderse de camino al baño, después de encontrarlo ducharse, perderse de camino a su recamara, después de encontrarla vestirse para que en unos minutos Mihawk llegara por él, Sanji observaba ese espectáculo incrédulo de que el cabeza de lechuga se perdiera en su propia casa…

Al llegar al estudio, la ira de Zoro se hizo presente, en la mesa estaba la revista del mes, con él en la portada si, pero con el pequeño gatito que había encontrado dos días antes, una tierna imagen de Zoro acariciando al animalito con un toque de nariz a nariz, la sonrisa del modelo era tan tierna qué de inmediato comenzaron a surgir ofertas de trabajo e invitaciones de muchos artistas afamados, eso era bueno para la carrera del modelo, pero eso a él, le molesto en extremo, tomó la revista en sus temblorosas manos y buscó la firma del fotógrafo, pensó que Coby era el responsable, mas un semicírculo enrollado le dio a saber quien había sido el culpable….

—¡¡¡Sanjiiiiii!!! — gritó Zoro con gran furia….


	3. Capitulo 3

Zoro caminaba por todo el lugar en imitación de un gorila enfurecido, buscando al rubio en todas las oficinas, abriendo las puertas bruscamente, azotándolas, mostrando la furia que sentía en ese momento, Mihawk lo seguía de cerca, no quería que ambos chicos cuando se vieran de frente se golpearan hasta hacerse puré.

— ¡Sanjiiiiii! ¡¡¡Sal de dónde quiera qué estés!!! —Gruñía y gritaba el joven de cabellera verde buscando en todas direcciones. Hasta que en un vestíbulo de recepción, parecía vislumbrarlo, la voz del rubio terminó por darle la razón, ya lo había encontrado.

—Aquí estoy, no tienes porque gritar, perturbas a las señoritas Sanji estaba sentado en un escritorio fumando como era típico de él, una pierna cruzada era muestra de su confianza, botines estilo converse con cintillas rojas algo flojas de la pantorrilla sobresalían del pantalón de mezclilla en negro, una camisa en color blanco con las mangas dobladas a tres cuartos y un par de botones abiertos en el pecho mostraban la piel blancuzca debajo de la prenda, haciéndolo lucir varonil; hablaba con una bella chica hasta que escuchó los gritos o rugidos del modelo.

Zoro se acerco con la ira reflejada en su rostro, las botas negras con un solo cierre al frente retumbaban con cada paso, los jeans en verde militar y la camiseta simple en negro ajustada lo mostraban más atemorizante de lo usual, con los puños apretados y el rechinar de los dientes delataban la agresión en ese instante, Sanji no dejó pasar esa oportunidad, un destello ilumino el rostro de Zoro por un instante, eso lo terminó de cabrear. Sin más aviso tomó a Sanji por la camisa y lo azotó en contra del escritorio quedando sentado encima de él, Sanji soltó su cámara por el golpe, la linda oficinista que conversaba con él, la tomo y la resguardo.

— ¿Quién demonios te dio el derecho de tomar esa imagen?—Reclamaba Zoro iracundo, al grado de quererlo golpear hasta matarlo. Los oficinistas no perdían detalle de la escena, más no intervenían ya que una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del manager indicaba que no había problema.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Derecho? No me hagas reír pedazo de brócoli con patas, en mí profesión no se necesita derecho, solo con poder hacerlo basta…—Respondía el rubio quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, más tampoco hacia esfuerzo de quitárselo de encima. La furia de Zoro asustaba a los demás, pero Sanji se mantenía frio, a pesar de estar debajo del modelo y con un enorme puño apuntando a su rostro, éste no se inmutaba.

—¡¡Tú no tienes derecho!!—Insistía Zoro.

—Deberías de ser agradecido, esa es una de las imágenes más “decentes” que logré captar, sabes bien de que hablo…. —Respondió el rubio.

Zoro cambió de semblante y se quedó paralizado, recuerdos de esos días le regresaron como película en retroceso, un baldazo de agua fría le causo escalofríos, una chica llamada Sadi podría meterlo en líos. Esa reacción sorprendió a Sanji obligándolo a levantar la ceja rizada, nunca pensó que el modelo fuera tan inocente.

—¡¡Bájate idiota, estás pesado!! —Gritó el fotógrafo, empujando al modelo. Zoro se quitó del cuerpo del rubio pero su semblante permanecía alarmado, su mente tenía muchas cosas dentro, Sanji sin saberlo lo había condenado a sufrir más tiempo, y ahora con esas fotografías “indecentes” que poseía, podía sacar cualquier cosa a su favor, Mihawk tragó saliva raspando su garganta tratando de limpiarla.

—Por favor, dennos unos minutos a solas—Pidió el serio representante. Los trabajadores salieron del lugar, la chica morena que levanto la cámara, paso dejándosela a Mihawk en las manos para después salir dejando solo a las tres figuras ahí, Sanji continuó fumando al mismo tiempo miraba como Zoro agachaba la cabeza.

— ¡¿Quien lo diría brócoli andante?! Tú inocencia es demasiada. —Remarcaba el rubio al ver las expresiones de Zoro.

El mimado súper modelo se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, mirando el suelo sin parpadear, apretando los puños, se le notaba muy desconcertado y es que esa chica había hecho que el joven de 19 años de edad sucumbiera ante ella, ahora Zoro estaba bajo su merced, el problema de esto no era que ella fuera una hermosa joven bien definida, si no que era la novia de un amenazante policía con dos trabajos, uno de ellos hacer valer la ley y el otro quebrantarla, Magellan era un narcotraficante con fachada de policía, juntos frecuentaban el bar favorito del modelo y esa noche Sadie lo observó de lejos, una fiera mirada se vio en sus ojos, acechó a Zoro hasta la madrugada en la que éste se marchó a casa, ella siguió la limusina del modelo, entró hasta su hogar y sin darle opción de nada, lo obligó a que la “amara”, Zoro sucumbió ante la belleza de la chica, después de todo era un hombre joven y saludable, claro que nunca se imaginó que Sanji estuviese captando todo.

—Entonces Sanji ¿de qué estas hablando?—Preguntó Mihawk mirándolos seriamente.

—Magellan y su novia. —Respondió serio con cigarrillo en mano el joven rubio quien solo lo vio rápidamente para después regresar su mirada a Zoro.

—No me dirás que… —Un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza de Sanji le respondió. —Roronoa, sabes de ante mano en ¿que situación estas comprometido? Ese par son demasiado peligrosos ¿Cómo hare para sacarte de ese lio?—

Recriminaba Mihawk. Si Magellan se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho su novia, Zoro sería hombre muerto, pero Sanji ya estaba maquinando un plan, no entendía porque, no quería indagar, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que quería ayudar al chico de cabellera verde, ese rubio era muy “sabio” para la edad que poseía y como no serlo si la vida no le había sido nada fácil, su ceja arqueada se alzó pavoneándose de ello. Sanji se quedó mirando como Mihawk parado con los brazos cruzados regañaba a Zoro, esa paternal escena le recordó su infancia, comenzando así a recordar:

-

-

-

“Con la edad de 4 años, Sanji vivía en un restaurant con mucho futuro por delante, su padre Zeff le enseñaba el arte de la cocina, pero el destino es cruel cuando uno se confía y se cree que todo esta arreglado y que nada te echara a perder tus planes, Sanji a la edad de 6 años quedo huérfano; Zeff enfermó gravemente del corazón a causa de cierta persona que aun mantenía control sobre el rubio, esa persona era, para Sanji, un atemorizante monstruo que de descuidarse lo comería completo, él le temía no solo por su fuerza física, si no por la influencia psicológica qué mantenía en él, Doflamingo era su nombre y eso es algo que él quisiera olvidar.”

Un gritó de Zoro lo despertó de su sopor.

—¡¡¡Todo es culpa del estúpido cejudo!!! Zoro apuntaba a Sanji, su mano temblaba, la presión comenzaba a desquebrajar el modelo, sacando a flote su verdadera personalidad. Zoro se desplomó y quedó hincado, comenzando a hablar en voz baja, pareciera estar sollozando.

—Yo… no quería nada de esto… me quiero ir… —Suspirando se cubría los ojos. Mihawk se giró y miró hacia donde el rubio estaba recargado, fue el mismo Sanji quien les dio la opción de salir de ese embrollo.

—La novia de Magellan está tan desquiciada como él, es fácil sacar del lío al cabeza de lechuga. —Declaró el rubio mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. Mihawk lo miró serio, ya sabía que esas acciones de Sanji tenían un precio.

— ¿Qué ganaras tú con eso?—Preguntó seriamente.

—Lo de siempre: dinero. Éste trabajo te costará… mmm…. No sé aún, pero no será barato. Solo déjame planear las cosas, hablar sobre todo, con cierta persona y yo te aviso.

Sanji caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de dejar a Zoro detrás, lo miró y una mano en el hombro del chico lo tranquilizó confesando algo importante.

—Esas fotos nunca las revele, destruí el negativo, eres fanfarrón, pero no eres mala persona, no mereces caer de esa manera. —Apretó un poco el hombro del chico, no entendía a ciencia cierta porque quería ayudar al joven, pero sentía que valdría la pena hacerlo.

—Nos vemos el sábado en el Impel Down, no olvides vestirte bien, necesitaremos que llames la atención, nos vemos —Una mueca parecida a sonrisa mostró seguridad y sin decir nada mas tomó su cámara de manos del manager y salió del lugar.

Zoro tragó saliva y se quedo ahí viendo como Sanji se alejaba, extrañamente esas palabras con el toque del chico rubio lo tranquilizaban, incluso más que las palabras de Mihawk en tiempos difíciles.

—No es mala persona Roronoa, es un joven con una vida difícil, es arisco, pero es confiable, y dice la verdad, no vi imágenes comprometedoras.

Esas palabras pronto tuvieron sentido, Mihawk nunca llamaría a cualquier persona para un trabajo que inmiscuyera a su protegido, qué tonto había sido el “cabeza de lechuga”, Sanji era de confianza, sólo debía darle la oportunidad.

—Anda, tienes cosas que hacer, y sobre todo contratos que firmar, veamos cuales son los que más te convienen, ¿te parece?— Declaraba Mihawk, tendiéndole la mano al chico.

Zoro asintió sujetándole la mano y se puso de pie, quizás debería confiar un poco en el cejudo, quizás y no era como estaba pintado, porque si Zoro pretendía ser “arrogante” quizás Sanji pretendía ser “soberbio” quizás y todo en ese ambiente en verdad eran fachadas, quizás y todos se escondían bajo el maquillaje y las costosas prendas… Sólo le quedaba esperar que el rubio mostrara su verdadera personalidad, tendría cuatro días para conocer en verdad al rubio, pero ¿Qué pasaba con su mente? Ahora quería conocer a Sanji cuando momentos antes le quería desfigurar el rostro a golpes, ¿tal vez estaba confundido? sí eso era, la confusión estaba alojada en su cabeza, no obstante todo se aclararía en 4 días.

-

-

-

Finalmente llegó el sábado, la enorme fila para entrar al club era una molestia para personas que esperaban pacientes, pero para celebridades como Roronoa Zoro eso no era problema, bastaba con verlo acercarse para quitar la cadena de la entrada y abrirle paso. ¡Vaya que se había tomado las palabras del rubio en serio! pantalones de gabardina en color negro, zapatos de vestir con una hebilla a la vista, camisa negra de manga larga acompañada de guantes de cuero y chaleco en negro corbata en verde con sintonía a su cabello el cual había peinado hacia atrás. Sanji lo veía desde dentro del lugar, ese chico tenía contactos fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para salir de su propio atolladero.

— ¿Ese es el joven?

—Si, ese es…


	4. Capitulo 4

Zoro entró al bar, a un inicio la duda era la qué lo dominaba, pero recordó las palabras de Sanji y comenzó a mostrar su característico porte altanero.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió, como siempre Whisky con algo de hielo, Sanji observaba desde el segundo piso del antro, y aprovechaba para tomar una que otra fotografía, aunque él no se daba cuenta de que también lo fotografiaban y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El rubio lucía demasiado bien en pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro rasgados a la altura de los muslos, las botas góticas de cintas le sentaban bien para ser un chico, camisa negra desfajada que ayudada del chaleco, marcaban mas su redondo y firme trasero junto con su cintura…. Para las chicas un deleite y para los hombres una peculiaridad que los llamaba.

Sadie miró a Zoro y sonriendo sarcásticamente se levantó del costado de Magellan, Sanji miró de reojo, el cebo estaba echado y ahora era tiempo de actuar, girando de prisa comenzó a cuchichear con un par de invitados extras esa noche.

Sadie caminó hasta la barra y con solo pedir la bebida habitual, Zoro sabía lo que ella deseaba, ir al baño de chicos, el marimo quería terminar pronto con todo eso, por lo que de un trago vació su vaso y caminó en dirección de los sanitarios.

Sanji ya estaba ahí ocultándose junto con sus dos “extras”, un par de policías tan corruptos como Magellan solo que a ellos,  les dijo que su dinero estaba terminando en manos de un juguete sexual de Sadie y que además, le estaban quitando dinero al manager del mismo chico con el que ella estaba jugando y que las cantidades de dinero eran considerables, por lo que ambos esperando su “tajada” se escondieron con él.

Zoro entro al baño y justo detrás de él Sadie, quien de inmediato lo rodeo por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, más el modelo no correspondía, desviaba el rostro evitando lo más posible el contacto con los labios de la chica.

—Pero Zoro ¿Qué ocurre? Es que acaso ¿ya no soy de tu agrado?—Preguntaba la despampanante pelirroja, con un tono de voz un tanto —mucho— provocativo.

Zoro tragó saliva y comenzó el juego.

—No es eso, pasa que…. —Agachó la cabeza y mostrando una timidez fuera de limite, se ruborizo hasta las orejas, para Sanji quien observaba oculto, ésa imagen sería solo un recuerdo, ya que no pudo usar la cámara para guardar esa franja roja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Insistió la chica, alzando el sonrojado rostro del modelo.

—Son cosas de dinero… no me puedo concentrar en nada más…—Respondió el modelo. “Maldito sea el cejudo estúpido, pero está me la pagará con intereses, espero que esto termine pronto” pensaba y maldecía Zoro al rubio por obligarlo a que actuara así, pero todo era para quitarle de encima a esos extorsionadores, porque eso eran esas cuatro personas, unos timadores que hacían daño sin importar el rango social.

—Ah, si eso era no tenias porque preocuparte, era cuestión de que me lo dijeras…—Agregó la chica al momento de sacar de su bolsa una gran cantidad de efectivo.

Justo en eso, Domino, la segunda al mando de Magellan, rubia, alta y ruda, acompañada de Hannyabal, un tipo extraño qué siempre usaba sandalias salieron de su escondite.

—¡¡ ¿Y se puede saber, de donde sacaste ese dinero?!!—Preguntó la rubia.

Sadie se sorprendió al ver a ese par ahí, en su rostro era evidente que no los esperaba en ese lugar, para colmo la puerta del baño fue abierta por Sanji —quien no fue notado por los integrantes de esa disputa— ya que unos fuertes toques desde afuera pedían que se abriera, se trataba de Magellan, ya todo estaba acorde al plan, el rubio caminó como si nada pasara hasta Zoro quien estaba recargado en el lavabo de mármol con el enorme espejo a su espalda.

Una mirada de reojo le mostró que el rubio sabia lo que hacia, porque la confianza es sus acciones era mucha.

—¡¡¡ ¿Pero que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!!!—Preguntó el alto y fornido hombre en traje negro de gala.

—Viendo como tu chica se gasta nuestro dinero en mimar al modelo ese...—Domino apuntó a Zoro

— ¿Dónde esta nuestro pago de esta semana?—Pidió Hannyabal, más que pidiendo, exigiendo.

Magellan frunció el ceño, algo no olía bien ese sitio, y no era precisamente que estaba los inodoros a un costado. Guardó silencio un momento, esperaba una abrupta interrupción, pero al no pasar nada respondió.

—El pago de esta semana fue depositado donde siempre, ya deberían de saber que estos asuntos se tratan en privado.

—La cuenta está vacía, no te hagas el tonto con nosotros, sabemos que estas chantajeando al manager ese chico de cabello verde, si no te da el dinero que le pides, sacaran a la luz evidencias de tu señorita estando con él—Reclamó Domino.

Sanji no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

Magellan se enfureció él no tenía ni idea de los amoríos de su chica y no solo con Zoro si no con varios más, justo en ese momento algo llamó la atención del policía y su séquito, la música, esa fuerte música que los contagiaba del ritmo electrónico, ya no estaba, solo el silencio reinaba en ese antro.

Magellan miró con odio profundo al par de chicos que estaban solo de espectadores.

—No podrán deshacerse de nosotros así de fácil, sabes bien eso chico…. Hiciste bien tu jugada, pero algo te falló… el pensar que nos entregaríamos sin pelear…—Aclaró Magellan mientras sacaba un arma de su saco.

Apunto a Sanji y pensó en tirar del gatillo, Zoro se preparó al ver esa arma señalando al rubio, pero Sanji ni se inmuto ,en verdad que el chico tenia la sangre fría no se movía ni reaccionaba y eso llamaba la atención de los presentes pensaron que era por la intromisión —a tiempo —de Smoker el más fiel y fuerte capitán de policía, era él su haz bajo la manga, estaba ahí ya que era el contacto de Sanji para ayudarlos, junto con él como siempre su fiel acompañante Tashigi una chica fuerte sin importar su apariencia algo infantil — todo gracias a sus gafas—miró a los chicos y al reconocer a Zoro de las portadas no logro sonreír algo avergonzada.

—Hey niña… deja eso por el momento, no te descuides, afuera esperan. —Refunfuñaba Smoker mientras esposaba al oficial.

Magellan sabia que no podría ganar ante el capitán, su fuerza superaba a la suya con creces, por lo que se entrego por “voluntad”.

—Estoy al tanto de todas sus acciones, pero no tenía la certeza de que este par también estaban contigo, por eso te permití continuar un poco más… —Agregaba Smoker empujando al fuerte hombre.

Tashigi llevaba a las chicas “tranquilamente”, claro si es que a empujones y patadas en las posteriores cuentan como eso; Zoro y Sanji caminaron hasta la salida de los sanitarios y pasando por un lado de Magellan, lo vieron de reojo y se desató el caos.

Magellan era extremadamente fuerte y estaba furioso, tanto que las esposas no contuvieron sus brazos, logrando romperlas tomo al modelo por el cuello y comenzó a sofocarlo, Smoker se vio entretenido por Hannyabal por lo que se vio obligado a ser mero espectador, Sanji miró como el modelo comenzaba a desmayarse, volteo a ver si alguno de los presentes lograba ayudarlo, pero Tashigi peleaba con las otras chicas, mas que pelear esquivaba los objetos que le arrojaban.

Sanji suspiró y la duda lo ataco ¿si comienzo a pelear, me podré contener?, al ver como Zoro era sacudido simulando ser muñeco de trapo dejo de pensar para comenzar a actuar, tomó impulso y de certera patada en el rostro lo obligó a que lo soltara, el modelo calló al piso sentado y comenzó a toser, en lo que recuperaba el aliento memorizo como Sanji brincaba de mesa en mesa y de banco en banco mientras esquivaba los golpes de Magellan, parecía gimnasta en plena demostración olímpica, terminó parado en la barra de bebidas, justo en eso un escuadrón completo hacia acto de presencia en ese sitio, con ellos se presentaba Sengoku, la máxima autoridad en cuestiones policiacas y su cara decía que no estaba ahí para bailar.

—Son una vergüenza para las fuerzas oficiales de este país, Smoker me prometiste pruebas de que estos cuatro, estaban en malos pasos ¿Dónde están?—Gritó.

Ese hombre imponía respeto con solo su porte, el uniforme parecía hecho a medida, pero no para su cuerpo si no para la persona, con solo su voz todos se quedaron parados.

—Aquí las tengo, señor—Respondió el rubio, brincando de la barra y sacando una cámara de video. La puso en manos del oficial y se dirigió a Zoro, quien aun estaba algo atontado.

—Arriba, marimo —Lo tomó por los costados y ayudo a que se levantara.

—Todo en orden… estarás bien…—Sonrió levemente Sanji mientras le sacudía la espalda con unas palmadas.

Zoro desvió la mirada, ese chico había hecho muchas cosas por él en ese momento, pero no quería ilusionarse, sabia que le pagarían por todo lo que había hecho, con lo que no contaban era con….

—Bien hecho chicos, con esto bastara para encerrarlos, pero ustedes tendrán cosas que hacer…. ¡¡¡llévenselos!!!—Ordeno Sengoku, a los 4 infractores no les quedó más remedio que caminar tranquilamente, de lo contrario recibirían la lluvia de plomo ya que las armas les apuntaban sin perder detalle de sus pasos.

— ¡¿Qué cosas?!—Preguntó Zoro.

—Antes que nada, mudarse de ciudad, esto 4 están metidos en muchos asuntos muy, muy delicados y desgraciadamente son una amplia red, no puedo garantizar su seguridad si permanecen aquí, incluso ahorita, joven usted no puede volver a su casa, siendo figura publica sabrían donde buscarlo…—Explicó Sengoku.

—Lo siento mucho, pero es así…—Agregó el policía. —Mañana comenzaremos la limpieza a gran escala, si en tres días no hay amenazas hacia ustedes estarán bien, haré que los acompañen.

—No hace falta, ya nos vamos. —Dijo Sanji, tomando del brazo a Zoro y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Vamos alga andante, pasaremos la noche en mi casa, es verdad lo que dice el vejete, ya mañana veremos que hacer con respecto a lo demás…

Juntos caminaron hacia la salida de emergencia, pasando por un lado de Smoker, Sanji le dedicó cierta mirada de sosiego, casi parecía pedirle que se quedara en silencio, el capitán desvió la mirada hacia su ayudante que por perder sus anteojos, chocaba contra todo.

Salieron del antro y evitaron la muchedumbre en azul de los policías, rodearon por un callejón oscuro, en todo el trayecto Sanji no soltó el brazo del modelo, mismo que solo miro la nuca del rubio, siguiéndolo de cerca y a voluntad.

—Lo siento, las cosas no salieron como se supone, las marcas en tu cuello se quitaran pronto, algo mas, usa esto…—Sanji giro rápidamente y le puso una cachucha.

—Espera…—Lo despojo del saco y la corbata, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era llamar la atención.

—Listo…—Mencionó.

—Busquemos un taxi….


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Ambos chicos abordaron el taxi y se dirigieron a los suburbios, lugar donde Sanji residía, dejaron de lado la soledad del antro para pasar por el centro de la ciudad, en ese momento apacible ya que todos los locales estaban cerrados, solo unos cuantos vagos, borrachos y uno que otro vehículo se veía, después de todo era de madrugada.

Por fin se detuvo el taxi y bajaron del vehículo, Sanji dirigió al modelo hacia su departamento, Zoro no parecía desconcertado por el vecindario pintoresco y suburbano, a pesar de que su hogar estaba en una zona lujosa, eso notaba Sanji con el caminar sencillo que Zoro adoptó desde que bajaron del auto.

Llegaron hasta el edificio uno ya antiguo, unos cuantos grafitis adornaban la barda carcomida por el paso del tiempo, tocó al timbre y después de un par de avisos el enrejado se abrió mostrando varias puertas, al fondo del corredor en lo más oscuro un elevador aguardaba a los chicos, quienes después de entrar y cerrar la puerta se quedaron viendo pensativos el número cambiante hasta que se detuvo en el piso tres, Sanji abrió la puerta y salió.

—Anda Lechuga andante, no te quedes ahí. — Mencionó el rubio deteniendo su andar.

Zoro salió dando traspiés, se había perdido en ese aroma, los suburbios eran conocidos por el modelo, antes de que su vida fuera condenada a ser pública.

-

-

-

“Zoro siendo de familia humilde, pero decente, vivía con su hermana menor Kuina y su padre Koshiro, aunque tenían sus dificultades, vivían bien, algo modestos ya que el trabajo de Koshiro como instructor personal no daba para lujos, pero tenían lo que necesitaban; Zoro era feliz y en su rostro sonriente se observaba.

Los chicos por sus niveles académicos tenían becas y aparte un “extra” por su desempeño extracurricular, ambos chicos eran excelentes en kendo y de ahí era que la escuela los apoyaba, ya que ellos salían a competir al extranjero. Pero nada es para siempre y el futuro cambia de un momento a otro y eso lo supieron una mañana cuando desayunaban tranquilos, Kuina comenzó a toser sangre y cayó al piso inconsciente.

Inmediatamente después de hospitalizarla se supo el desastre venidero Kuina padecía esclerodermia pulmonar, una enfermedad en los pulmones que poco a poco le había agotado la vida, ya habían visto los cambios en ella, pero por ser Kuina, una niña ruda, y muy fuerte tanto anímica como físicamente, siempre decía que estaba cansada, pero que con un poco de reposo se pondría bien, a esas alturas cualquier actividad física le afectaba bastante incluso se agitaba con su caminata diaria a la escuela, pero ellos confiaban en las palabras de la adolescente, ya que ella insistía que se debía al ejercicio y entrenamiento, hasta ese día.

Los tratamientos eran muy costosos, sobre todo para una familia humilde, Koshiro fue visitado por Mihawk ya que ellos eran conocidos desde la infancia, éste al ver a Zoro y dedicarse a la farándula, supo de inmediato que el chico lograría ayudar a su hermana si posaba a la cámara, a un principio ni uno de los dos estaba de acuerdo ya que para Zoro ese ambiente era una farsa y para Koshiro porque sabía a grandes rasgos lo que pasaría con la vida de su hijo, pero sabiendo que con el dinero lograrían pagar un tratamiento decente, Zoro firmó los papeles iniciando así su carrera.

Con sus primeros pagos trasladaron a su hermana a un mejor hospital; Zoro fue un “hitazo” en ese medio, su cuerpo, su rostro, la actitud, todo fascinó y todo hubiese seguido bien si un día mientras él desfilaba en Madrid, su hermana no se hubiese transformado en ángel. Mihawk respondió a su móvil ese día, el modelo estaba a media pasarela cuando al dar la vuelta y ver el rostro de Mihawk serio y frío reaccionar mostrando el desconcierto, corrió y tomó el móvil, escuchó la noticia y serenamente respiró, no obstante en sus ojos ese punto blanco que competía con las estrellas nocturnas, se perdió.

Sus ojos cambiaron a simular los de una cabeza cercenada que no sabe que ya no está unida a su cuerpo, se volvieron similares a los de un cadáver, sin brillo, sin alma.

Zoro cumplió con ese contrato para después ir a reunirse con su padre, Koshiro decidió regresar a su tierra natal, y Zoro bueno, él se quedo bajo el cuidado de Mihawk, diciéndole que con su carrera lograría darle a su padre lo que siempre quiso, su propio dojo, quizás ya no pudo hacer nada por su hermana, no obstante eso no le impedía el tratar de hacer algo más por su padre ¿no?

Mihawk notó de antemano el cambio en el muchacho, sus ojos muertos le decían que ni el funeral de su hermana, ni el verla dentro del ataúd le devolverían al joven, Zoro se había cerrado a propósito, no supo tolerar el hecho de que su hermana ya no estaría con él y decidió por voluntad dejar su sentir de lado.

Mihawk necesitaba sacar a Zoro de su caja de cristal, pero no sabía como, por eso cuando vio la oportunidad de romperlo a base de presión, pensó en Sanji, Zoro ya no tenía nada que ganar (económicamente) ya que con Koshiro con su propio dojo y él enriquecido en lo material solo le quedaría una salida, drogas y perderse después en la miseria, el agente ya había visto eso en muchas ocasiones y no quería que con Zoro ocurriera eso, por eso le depositó su confianza a Sanji… más ahora con la intervención de Sadie, quizás las cosas cambiarían para mejorar, quizás…”

-

-

-

El modelo sacudió su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la entrada al departamento.

Al abrir la puerta ese peculiar aroma a “casero” invadió el sistema de Zoro por completo, le recordó cuando regresaba de clases, una sonrisa un tanto triste se dibujo en su rostro, Sanji notó eso y le dio la invitación.

—Pasa marimo, siéntete como en casa, no se sí quieras algo para comer…

—Estoy bien, quiero dormir un poco.

—Bien, pasa y ponte cómodo, buscaré unas mantas.

Aclaró Sanji, mientras en la entrada se quitaba las botas, Zoro hacia lo mismo con sus zapatos, el rubio entró y se perdió en lo que parecía ser su habitación, Zoro miró de un lado a otro, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— ¡Ponle el seguro, no vaya a ser que te salgas del departamento y te pierdas!—Gritó el fotógrafo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Zoro chistó los dientes, renegando de las palabras del rubio, pero acató la orden, después entró hasta la pequeña sala de entrar, dos sillones grandes y uno pequeño cuadrado sin respaldo, parecía ser más un descansa pies, suspiró y sentándose en uno de los sofás se quedó viendo a la cocina, una barra desayunador dividía ambas habitaciones, en la cocina sobresalían los estantes en color blanco, el refrigerador también era visible desde donde estaba.

El cansancio no le permitió continuar viendo, instintivamente acomodó sus pies y se quedó dormido en el sofá, después de todo eran mas de las cuatro am.

— ¡Hey, marimo! Aquí te…—Sanji venía entrando a la sala, al verlo dormido bajó el volumen de voz, se acercó hasta el sillón y colocó la almohada tratando de que no se despertara, lo cobijó con la sabana.

Sanji se quedó serio viendo el semblante dormilón de Zoro, su rostro lucía sosegado, nada en comparación a cuando estaba bajo lentes y reflectores.

No prestó más atención y se recostó en el sillón extra, se enredó en la manta y se quedó dormido.

Zoro soñaba extrañamente con los acontecimientos en el antro, no se podía sacar de la mente a Sanji en plenas acrobacias, ese chico era mucho más de lo que saltaba a la vista, algo le llamaba la atención; un aroma dulce y el crujir del sartén en el fuego despertaron al modelo.

—Buenos días… el desayuno marimo. —Saludó Sanji mirando como se estiraba y bostezaba.

—Gr-Gracias…—Respondió adormilado y cubriendo su boca abierta por el bostezo.

Zoro estaba acostumbrado a la comida congelada, por los que los hot cakes, café y jugo eran una delicia, aunque el toque de Sanji los hacia mucho mas exquisitos al paladar y olfato.

El rubio miró atónito como el modelo devoró la comida en su plato, obvio no estaba satisfecho.

—Anda, más tarde prepararé más…. — Aclaró Sanji, extendiendo su mano con el plato en ella.

Zoro no dudó y tomó el plato, comió los hot cakes aunque al ver que Sanji tomó de su taza con café y encendió un cigarrillo lo hicieron sentirse incomodo, desviando la mirada se quedó con las manos a los costados del plato.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué, al contrario, me agrada cuando las personas disfrutan de mi comida, anda termina antes de que se enfrié. —Aclaró Sanji.

Zoro reconoció esas palabras de inmediato, eran las mismas que su hermana le regalaba, sin dudas, sin esperar nada a cambio, sinceras; aunque en el rubio, sonaban secas y frías, les faltaba el sentimiento de por medio, se quedaban cortas con lo que Sanji trataba de decir.

El modelo se atragantó con la comida cuando se percató de eso, Sanji soltó risilla ligera.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¡Mastica bien, idiota!!—Dijo el rubio mientas reía.

Zoro no le respondió, el timbre de un móvil se lo impidió; Sanji se levantó y alcanzó su móvil de la mesa de centro en la sala.

— ¿Aló?...aaaaa sí, seguro…. No… aquí está, te lo pasó. — Hablaba Sanji por el móvil.

—Marimo, atrapa…

Sanji arrojó el aparato hacia Zoro, se trataba de Mihawk…

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Capitulo 6

 

Sanji observó como Zoro se desfilaba de izquierda a derecha por la pequeña sala aún hablando por el móvil, sin pedir permiso tomó una de sus tantas cámaras y captó un par de imágenes, hubiesen sido más pero Zoro se cubrió el rostro.

Sanji no prestó más atención y se dedico a terminar su café, una oración lo hizo mirar de nuevo hacia el modelo.

—Pero “Manchas” no puede quedarse tres días sin mí.

_“¿Manchas?, se refiere al minino”_ pensó Sanji y el modelo tenía razón, ese pequeño animalito no resistiría tres días sin comida.

—Bien, esperaré, prometo no hacer una tontería. —Respondió Zoro suspirando.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de resignarse y después de apretar el botón del móvil, lo pusó de nuevo en la mesa de centro, miró a Sanji colgando su mandil y encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

— ¿No piensas desayunar nada?

—Por el momento no tengo apetito, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Sanji caminó hacia su habitación, tomó algo de ropa y se adentró en el baño, la regadera se escucho unos momentos después, quince minutos tardó en asearse y vestirse, salió con jeans color azul cielo, camiseta con cuello en “v” y colocándose una sudadera en gris miró atento a Zoro.

—No tengo amigos cercanos, así que no espero visitas, no abras la puerta para nada, no recibo correo así que no tomes nada, no te vayas a salir del lugar, trataré de regresar lo mas rápido que pueda, nos vemos.— Dijo Sanji mientras se ajustaba los botines estilo converse.

Salió levantando la mano despidiéndose —No tardo — Zoro observó esa entrada quedarse en penumbras, miró hacia atrás y se dirigió a la enorme ventana justo en su espalda, le ayudó a mirar como Sanji tomaba un taxi en la calle, la lluvia hizo difícil la vista, pero aún así logró vislumbrar al rubio entando al auto y perderse entre las calles.

No hizo más, al no era su casa como par sentirse con libertades así que sentó a esperar, Sanji era extraño ante los ojos de Zoro, pareciera actuar más por impulso que por otra cosa, pero ¿todo eso lo valía el dinero? Zoro sabía que al rubio le pagaban por sus servicios, pero no sabía cuanto dinero recibía, eso comenzaba a molestarle, los gestos agradables hacia él habían sido con la intención del dinero, nada de lo que Sanji hizo era de buena de voluntad.

— ¡Maldición!

Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, estaba tan harto de ese mundo que la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él, quería encontrar a una persona que se preocupara por él del modo mas sincero, que no mezclara dinero o lujos, quería que lo amaran por ser él.

Esos pensamientos eran dañinos, decidió mantenerse ocupado así qué deambuló —se perdió— en el departamento de Sanji, para descubrir que todo el tercer piso estaba ocupado por el cejudo, encontró un par de habitaciones solas, con un golpe de suerte regresó a la sala, encendió la tv y se dedicó a esperar.

-

-

-

Sanji abordó el taxi brindándole aparte de un medio de trasporte un resguardo de la lluvia, veinte minutos pasaron en los que el rubio se cuestionaba “¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso?”. El frenar del auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pagó al taxista y salió del vehículo, caminó un par de cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de Zoro, miró por todos lados y en una esquina, logró ver como estaban haciendo “guardia” en la mansión, Sanji pasó como si nada solo para rodear la manzana, ese chico ya sabía de los puntos débiles de ese sitio, después de todo, ya había tomado imágenes del modelo en su casa.

Los arboles que delimitaban la casa del marimo eran su escalera personal, trepó con demasiada agilidad y cruzó la barda para escabullirse por la entrada de la cochera, ya que quedaba oculta bajo desnivel.

Era extraño, él mismo lo notó, las puertas no tenían llave puesta. Entró con demasiado cuidado y en la enorme sala iluminada por el candil superior observó una figura familiar para él.

— ¿Mihawk? —Preguntó algo sorprendido. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creo que vine por lo mismo que tú. —Respondió serio con el gatito en brazos. —Pero me topé con un inconveniente que evitó que saliera.

Mihawk señaló por la ventana y ahí estaban: más de tres tipos resguardaban la entrada principal y muchos más merodeaban la casa. Sanji sabía que no podría regresar y salir por el árbol, ya que ahí no había barda, solo barandal y estaría expuesto.

— ¿Te vieron entrar? —Preguntó Sanji extendiendo su mano y acariciando una mejilla de Manchas.

—No creo, llegué desde que marqué por teléfono y siguen igual, son novatos, pero con uno solo que nos vea será suficiente, no quiero que encuentren a Roronoa. —Aclaró el manager dándole el pequeño animalito a Sanji.

— ¡Tengo un plan! —Exclamó el rubio tomando al animalito en sus brazos, un maullido de Manchas terminó la escena y afianzó la seguridad del rubio.

Mihawk miró de reojo a Sanji, él también ya había pensado en un modo de salir, pero al ser solo él sería más difícil, más con Sanji hay ese plan estaba más que hecho.

— ¿Te gustan los autos o las motocicletas? —preguntó Mihawk dirigiéndose al estante que resguardaba las llaves.

—Motocicletas, y en este caso son más factibles. —respondió Sanji siguiéndolo de cerca con el minino en brazos.

Mihawk asintió.

—Entonces, esta te fascinará; mucho cuidado es una de las posesiones más amadas de Roronoa, recuerda guardarla en cuanto llegues, ¿llevaras algo más? —Declaraba Mihawk lanzando un llavero al aire.

—Pensaba en llevarle algo de ropa extra al idiota, pero ya veré como solucionar eso, por lo que vemos, no creo que con 3 días sea suficiente, ¿cierto? —Respondió Sanji atrapando las llaves.

—No, tómense más tiempo, no tienen nada más de que preocuparse, concéntrate en cuidar de ellos. —Agregó el manager señalando al gatito.

Sanji asintió y juntos se dirigieron a la cochera, Mihawk tomó el auto favorito de Zoro, así no pasaría desapercibido, él sería el señuelo, sería la distracción para que el rubio saliera como si nada del lugar.

—Tú conducirás esa de ahí. —Señaló Mihawk hacia una funda gris.

Sanji curioso se acercó y quitó la cobertura su rostro casi pareció centellar con semejante visión, una bella Yamaha Midnight Star tan costosa que para muchos —él incluido— sería sólo un sueño poseer una motocicleta así, en color negro reluciente un poco de cromo en las fascias la hacían sofisticada a la vista; su ojo azul visible brilló al momento de tocarla, en verdad que esa motocicleta era una belleza, una sonrisa amplia le mostró a Mihawk la adicción que Sanji poseía a la velocidad, ese tipo de personas suelen ser peligrosas.

—Hey, no te olvides de quién eres ahora. —Reparó Mihawk.

Sanji tomó aire profundamente y cerró fuerte sus ojos.

—Lo sé, ahora sólo quiero volver a casa. —Explicó el rubio acariciando a Manchas.

Mihawk ya no dijo nada, montó el Mustang Boss 429 aceituna perteneciente a Zoro, con un auto así, sin importar quién fuera no pasaba desapercibido, Sanji tomó uno de los cascos y escondió a Manchas en su sudadera gris. Encendió la hermosa motocicleta y dando un par de acelerones indicó que estaba listo.

Mihawk abrió las puertas de la cochera y salió antes, Sanji esperó a que pasara lo que ellos sabían, seguirían a la primer persona en salir de la casa, Sanji salió muy sigilosamente, cerró las puertas electrónicas detrás de él y cerciorándose (mirando seguido por los retrovisores) de que no lo siguieran se dirigió a casa.

La llovizna ligera hizo del trayecto más lento, casi una hora le tomó a Sanji regresar, entró por la parte trasera del edificio en donde está el ascensor de carga, dejo bien resguardada a esa belleza para después dirigirse a su departamento.

Al entrar y quitarse los botines se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente empapado.

— ¡Alga con patas!... ¿podrías alcanzarme una toalla? — Gritó desde la entrada.

Zoro se asomó solo un poco desde la sala Sanji le señalo la puerta del baño, entró y tomó la misma toalla húmeda que Sanji había dejado antes de marcharse.

Lanzándosela al rostro se quedó parado viendo al rubio.

—Gracias, ¿podrías traer una más? —Aclaró Sanji.

Una mueca descontenta en el rostro del marimo fue la seña de su pensamiento negativo.

—Anda marimo, es para un invitado.

Gruñendo levemente regresó al baño y tomó otra toalla seca, regresó hasta Sanji y dándosela en la mano se quedó viéndolo incrédulamente, un maullido leve lo hicieron asombrarse.

Sanji bajó el cierre de la sudadera y ahí se asomó una pequeña cabecita de gato.

— ¡Manchas! —Anunció el modelo.

Sanji terminó de sacar al animalito monocromático, su rabo, orejas y naricita eran de color negro, mientras el resto de él blanco y estaba completamente mojado, lo frotó para después envolverlo en la toalla.

—Está mojado, necesita algo de calor. —Agregó el rubio entregándoselo.

Zoro cambió de semblante cuando miró a Sanji empapado, algo en esa visión le molestaba.

— ¡¿Cuánto te pagara Mihawk por este “extra”?! —Preguntó molesto.

Eso era lo que estaba aguijoneando el corazón de Zoro, el pensar que Sanji hacia todo por interés o que recibiría algo a cambio lo desquiciaba, lo enfermaba y lo enfurecía, pero en ese momento obtendría algo de mayor valor incluso que su gato.

—Nada, mis horas de trabajo terminaron cuando salimos del antro. —Respondió Sanji serio.

—Entonces, esto lo hiciste por… —Dudó Zoro.

—Porque no tolero que nadie pase hambre, y este animalito parece ser importante para ti, supongo que debía de hacer algo al respecto, además sí luce con hambre…


	7. Capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La continuacion del escrito... ya saben, los personajes de One Piece son pertenencia de Oda-sensei, los tome prestados un ratito pero ya los devolvi jejeje

— ¡Deja de fingir!— Gritó Zoro molestó. —Yo sé que todo esto lo haces por dinero, nada de lo qué has hecho desde el antro ha sido por tú buena voluntad, eso me enferma…

Sanji se quedó solo parado observando a un chico desquebrajándose, ese joven enfrente de él parecía no soportar más la pesada carga sobre sus hombros, no era por lo que acababan de pasar en el antro, Zoro se sentía mal desde hacía tiempo y Sanji desde el inicio de su acechó era testigo de la depresión del modelo.

—No estoy fingiendo alga con patas, no tendría porque hacerlo. —Aclaró el rubio entrando completamente a su departamento.

Caminó descalzo con la toalla enredada en su cuello en dirección de la cocina.

Del refrigerador sacó un galón de leche, vertió solo un poco en un tazón y la tibió en el microondas era para Manchas, que dejando la toalla tirada en la entrada, lo siguió.

Zoro también camino cerca de él, estaba molesto, confundido y algo eufórico, necesitaba desahogarse y Sanji era el único cercano en ese momento.

Sanji miró las facciones del modelo y se preparó para el ataque.

—No quiero pelear contigo, no veo la necesidad, solo hablemos como gente civilizada —cuestionó el rubio.

El modelo de detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Sanji le dio la espalda y comenzó a preparar café; sin embargo el joven de cabello verde no estaba conforme, al igual que Manchas él también necesitaba sentirse querido.

Caminó sin pensar y actuando fuera de sí abrazo a Sanji por la espalda, las ropas mojadas del fotógrafo comenzaron a impregnar de agua las de Zoro.

Sanji se quedó quieto al sentir la cercanía del modelo, esa calidez que hacia tanto tiempo no sentía, los recuerdos de soledad de Sanji comenzaron a atacarlo.

-

-

-

“Sanji junto con su padre Zeff dirigían un restaurant pequeño, pero con un futuro prometedor, cierto día un cliente extravagante visitó el sitio y al darse cuenta de que podía ser provechoso para él, ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero para quedarse con todo el lugar incluyendo los trabajadores, Zeff se rehusó y de ahí comenzaron los problemas, algunos simples como la llegada tardía de los comestibles, o las plagas de insectos solo para que ellos quedaran en ridículo, problemas sencillos con los que les era posible lidiar, pero esos sencillos problemas terminaron por convertirse en tragedias, una de ellas el secuestro de varios de sus ayudantes, aunque fuesen tipos rudos que podían cuidarse solos, terminaron por ser sometidos por Doflamingo y su séquito, con el miedo de que tomaran represalias hacia sus familias, la mayoría de los trabajadores de Zeff terminaron por irse, de esa manera el trabajo para él y Sanji se triplicó.

Con el cansancio encima, el estrés, y las peleas ya muy frecuentes en el restaurant, la salud del viejo comenzó a menguarse, Sanji lo notó con el primer desmayo, fue cuando el doctor detectó los problemas de corazón de Zeff.

Sanji ese día había acudido a la escuela y como de costumbre Zeff pasaría a recogerlo, pero en ese instante se produjo una excepción que a Sanji le dio un mal presentimiento, Zeff nunca llegó por él y Shank’s un vecino conocido (de Zeff y Mihawk), un hombre pelirrojo con un comportamiento algo infantil, pero muy seguro de si mismo, con dos hijos propios Ace quién no había ido ese día por una ligera gripe y Luffy que era por quién pasaba en ese momento se ofreció a llevarlo a casa. En todo el trayecto una sensación de vacío atacaba al pequeño niño qué reflejaba la preocupación apretando los tirantes de su mochila.

Su cruel realidad se hizo presente cuando llegaron al Baratie, Zeff estaba tirado en el piso, el lugar estaba hecho un tiradero; mesas y sillas por todo el sitio, vasos y platos quebrados adornando el piso, comida esparcida a lo largo del lugar parecían delinear el cuerpo inerte de su padre, Sanji corrió hacia el anciano y comenzó a sacudirlo esperando que se levantará, pero fue inútil, Shank’s tomó al pequeño y abrazó fuertemente mientras le hablaba, más Sanji no entendía nada de lo que el pelirrojo decía, se concentraba en la figura tirada, inmóvil en el piso, enormes gotas de agua recorrieron sus mejillas, no obstante sus facciones no cambiaban nada, pareciera que su corazón y cerebro discutían, mientras uno lloraba por la perdida, el otro le obligaba a continuar.

Los días siguientes fueron confusos para el pequeño niño que al final terminó en un orfanato, lejos de todo lo que antes era suyo, ya no tenía nada, sólo una vida solitaria para continuar.

La muerte de Zeff, según las autoridades se debió a un paro cardiaco, pero eso obvio era mentira, por el modo en que encontraron el Baratie era más qué evidente que habían atacado al propietario del lugar, esa situación fue algo que el pequeño nunca supo discernir.

Medio año en el orfanato para Sanji fue una eternidad, el sufrimiento de perder a su padre fue la cereza del pastel, Sanji amaba la cocina, y sin un lugar en donde desarrollar su amor comenzó a frustrarse, era visitado frecuentemente Shank’s quien en varias ocasiones le ofreció su hogar como suyo, pero el pequeño no quería ser una carga, más que nada no quería sentir ese calor de hogar para que después le fuera arrebatado, Sanji comenzó a vivir con el miedo a querer de nuevo ya que el dolor de perder era demasiado para él.

Unos meses habían pasado desde su entrada al orfanato cuando fue visitado por la extraña y excéntrica figura antes vista, un enorme sujeto rubio con gafas extravagantes al igual que un “abrigo” rosado de plumas pidió verlo.

Sanji al ser llevado al encuentro de esa persona, sintió el enorme deseo de saltarle encima y romperle el cráneo con sus propias y pequeñas manos, quería salpicar su sangre por todo el lugar y todo eso se veía reflejado en su hermoso ojo azul, Doflamingo sonrió ante tal muestra de odio, no era extraño que un pequeño como él llamará la atención de ese sujeto.

—Entonces ¿Sanji es tú nombre, cierto? —Preguntó el tipo sin dejar de mirarlo directamente al ojo —Eres interesante, tanto como el otro de hace tiempo, ¿no lo crees Vergo?

—Éste es más dócil, aún así no creo qué coopere. —Hablaba un segundo hombre, uno de cabellera negra, con una barba muy bien delineada, pareciera ser un guardaespaldas personal de Doflamingo.

—Pues nos lo llevamos y ya veremos si sirve o no, después de todo, como él hay muchos más.

—Es tiempo perdido, no tendrás nada de ganancia de éste.

—Es muy hermoso, siempre podemos venderlo al mejor postor.

Sanji se pasmó al escuchar esas palabras, esos hombres no eran nada comunes, eran peligrosos y definitivamente, eran de las personas que sacan del camino a quienes les estorban; sin poder defenderse Sanji se vio obligado a ir con ellos, tirando patadas, mordidas y débiles puñetazos los demás pequeños lo vieron ser cargado hasta la puerta principal y de ahí perderse entre los demás autos, Robín la señorita encargada del orfanato dio aviso a las autoridades, pero al llegar y no encontrar nada de pistas le dieron la misma respuesta: “sin agresores, no podemos actuar” y se marcharon.”

-

-

-

Un ligero maullido sacó de sus tristes recuerdos al rubio, unas cálidas manos aún lo sujetaban, Zoro tenía su rostro recargado en la espalda de Sanji, sollozos algo contenidos le mostraban el llanto ahogado del joven, el rubio tragó saliva aclarando su garganta, con sus heladas manos tomó las de Zoro.

—No sé qué pienses, pero no puedo saberlo si no lo dices, ¡No soy adivino!

Sanji trataba de mirar de reojo al modelo, pero éste se negaba a mostrar el rostro.

—Vamos brócoli andante, suéltame de lo contrario te mojaras —Decía Sanji mientras sacudía un poco los hombros.

Zoro lo soltó y tan solo se quedo parado mirando al piso Sanji sintió un estrujón en todo su cuerpo y no era por el frío que comenzó a sentir, le dolía ver a ese chico en ese aspecto, algo en el interior del rubio comenzaba a cambiar, algo dentro comenzaba a moverse, un nudo en la garganta lo obligó a suspirar sin saber porque, alzó sus brazos y rodeó a Zoro con ellos, sobando su espalda y acariciando su cabello comenzó a hablarle casi susurrándole.

—No espero nada de dinero cuando hago estas cosas, solo consigo ciertas facilidades, conozco las consecuencias de mis actos, solo para aclarar, no recibo dinero por este tipo de acciones, en verdad solo quería traerte a este amiguito.—Aclaró Sanji aún frotando la amplia espalda de Zoro.

Zoro apretó los puños su frustración lo abofeteaba, pensó en corresponder el abrazo, pero el timbrar de su móvil los interrumpió, Sanji lo soltó para que él pudiese responder, Zoro se dirigió a la sala y Sanji se dedico a terminar su café.

— ¿Si?.... ¿cómo...? ¡No, espera!—Gritaba Zoro al móvil, Sanji miraba a Manchas y solo negaba con un movimiento de cabeza….


	8. Capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perdon por la demora.. aquí la continuación, espero sea de su agrado... Ya saben el resto, los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de Oda-sensei...

— ¿Roronoa? …Tendrás que quedarte más tiempo con Kuroashi… ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! en la primer oportunidad que tenga iré personalmente al departamento ¡¡No salgan de ahí!! Esto es más de lo que pensamos, me reuniré con Smoker, él me dirá que tenemos qué hacer….

Mihawk continuaba viajando en el auto de Zoro, al parecer las cosas no serían tan fáciles de evadir, la señal se entrecorto y Zoro pulsó “colgar” en el móvil dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio quien aún estaba en la cocina, acuclillado acariciando las orejas de manchas.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sanji, continuaba empapado y le estaba dando frío.

—Muy bien —Declaró el rubio poniéndose de pie —Me iré a dar un baño, no tardaré mucho…

Sanji pasó por en frente de Zoro, éste caminó hasta el pequeño gatito, lo tomó en brazos y acariciándole la barbilla lo llevó con él hasta la sala.

Sus pensamientos le torturaban, ¿Qué se supone qué harían? ¿Cómo que las cosas no eran tan fáciles? ¿En que demonios se habían metido?

Veinte minutos pasaron cuando por fin Sanji salió del baño, una short y una camiseta común en blanco era su ropa para estar en casa, aún secaba su cabello cuando llegó a la sala, encendió la tv y comenzó a buscar en los canales.

Zoro mantenía el pequeño gato en sus piernas, el minino estaba hecho “bolita” y no daba señales de quererse mover del regazo.

Sanji se acercó hasta ellos, se inclinó para ver más de cerca al animalito; el modelo suspiró, la camiseta mostró el pecho del rubio, al ver la palidez de Sanji su corazón se ajetreó; al respirar la suave fragancia del cabello recién lavado del fotógrafo un fuerte calor comenzó a invadir al modelo, al grado de calentar su rostro y orejas; el color rojo se notó de inmediato, al menos para Sanji no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó el fotógrafo mirándolo a los ojos, estando demasiado cerca de él.

Zoro desvió la mirada, Sanji pensó que el modelo seguía con el pensamiento de que todo lo que hacia era con intereses monetarios, un poco molesto tomó el rostro del modelo entre sus manos obligándolo a que lo viese de frente.

—¡¡Ya te dije que no lo hago por dinero!! —Aclaró en tono molesto el rubio.

Zoro suspiró y se quedó viendo directamente al profundo azul proveniente de su ojo visible, la franja roja se negó a desaparecer, por el contrario, se acentuó aún más. Sanji pensó que estaba resfriado así que pegó su frente con la del modelo.

—Pues fiebre no tienes, ¿Qué te pasa? —Insistió el rubio.

El aliento de Sanji chocó con el rostro de Zoro, éste se quedó pasmado ante tal visión, repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de más, y de un brinco, se puso de pie tirando al pobre manchas al piso.

—¡¡¡Eres un idiota, brócoli andante!!! —Gritó Sanji al levantar al pobre gatito que maulló muy fuerte por el golpe.

—Ya Manchas, ya pasó…

Zoro se dirigió a la ventana, miró su reflejo y se terminó por confundir más, ¿Por qué carajos se había sonrojado por Sanji? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Muchas de esas preguntas comenzaron a acecharlo.

—Oye marimo, hace rato que llamarón ¿Quién era?— Preguntó Sanji mientras jugaba con las manitas de Manchas.

Zoro volteó a verlo y de nuevo la faceta tierna de ese chico le producía un malestar estomacal, verlo jugar con el gatito le causaba querer salir corriendo al baño de inmediato, su estomago no aguantaba el movimiento interno.

—Era Mihawk, me dijo qué tendríamos que permanecer más tiempo… juntos…. Bueno en la misma casa… pero no juntos… bueno…. —suspiró Zoro, el nerviosismo le causaba gracia a Sanji junto con sus ademanes.

—… entiendo… tendremos que salir más tarde, los comestibles de humanos no son buenos para éste animalito, ¿cierto? —Declaraba Sanji jugando con la pancita de Manchas.

— ¿Puedo usar el baño?—Preguntó dudoso el modelo.

—No me preguntes, eres un huésped, así que puedes usar la casa como tuya, igual tú… —Aclaraba el rubio aún jugueteando con el gato.

Zoro entró casi corriendo al baño, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, miro hacia el techo, un tragaluz le mostró que continuaba lloviendo, ese clima no le agradaba mucho y menos por el frío, pero en esa ocasión parecía que el clima le brindaba paz.

Después de un rato salió del baño, Sanji lo esperaba en la recamara.

— ¡Marimo! Necesito que vengas un momento —Gritó desde la misma.

Zoro se guió por el sonido de la voz del rubio, llegó a la puerta y lo que vio le produjo un suspiro entrecortado, Sanji estaba abrochándose el pantalón azul de mezclilla, su torso estaba desnudo, eso dejo a la vista el cuerpo definido que poseía, aunque su tez blanca y sus pectorales marcados no atenuaron las cicatrices que Sanji tenía. La faz de Sanji, seria, perdida y algo perturbada junto con esas marcas en su cuerpo indicaban un sufrimiento de antaño, uno que quizás aún no sanaba. Sanji giró y vio a Zoro profundizando en sus marcas no mostró reacción alguna, extendió el brazo y le entregó unas prendas.

—Mira, estás son unas tallas más grandes de las que uso, quizás te queden, pruébatelas, tenemos que salir por comida… —Declaró Sanji.

Zoro tomó las prendas de ropa y se dirigió al baño, Sanji por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió algo intranquilo, se había acostumbrado tanto a la soledad que el tener compañía lo incomodaba un poco, sumándole a eso que Zoro había visto sus tormentos grabados en su piel lo hacían sentir fuera de si, esa era la razón de que siempre usara camisas de manga larga, ellas le ayudaban a cubrir su cuerpo hasta donde era posible, ahora Zoro había avistado eso que ocultaba, aunque estaba seguro de que no preguntaría nada, ese chico no escudriñaba en los pasados ajenos y eso, era lo mejor en esa circunstancia.

—Si se diera cuenta, seria malo… —Le manifestaba a Manchas, quien no dejaba de verlo sentado en el borde de la cama.

Tomó su camisa en negro y la abotonó, dobló las mangas a tres cuartos y se ajustó sus botines de piel.

Zoro salió del baño, la ropa le quedó justa, pantalones ajustados en azul con amplias bolsas, camiseta café de lo más común y una sudadera negra de amplio cuello y forro rojo que era visible por el estilo y diseño de la prenda, incluso viéndose de lo mas corriente había algo que representaba un problema, la cabellera peculiar de Zoro.

—Mmmm esto será un problema —Aclaró Sanji agitando el cabello verde del modelo —Pero, así quedará listo.

Sanji usó una cachucha en negro con un grabado de Bad Boy en blanco.

—Listo, ya no hay problema alguno, ¿Vamos? Te sentará bien algo de aire fresco, lo siento Manchas, no tardaremos ¿de acuerdo?

Hay estaba de nuevo, esa actitud tierna de Sanji hacia el minino y más importante aún, hacia él; el toque de Sanji se seguía sintiendo cálido, ese pequeño toque había dejado marca de calor en Zoro, ese chico le interesaba ya no había duda de ello, no obstante era una estupidez hablar de sentimientos de “amor” hacia una persona que recién había conocido, y más aun, hacia un hombre. La confusión de Zoro era evidente en sus gestos, Sanji los notó pero no menciono nada más.

Con una última caricia se despidió de Manchas y juntos salieron a la calle; por ser de noche las farolas alumbraban un poco propiciando un ambiente un tanto lúgubre, Sanji encendió uno de sus ya habituales cigarrillos, y le mostró el camino a Zoro.

—Mira es justo pasando esa calle, no está lejos. —Apuntaba Sanji en dirección del pequeño centro comercial.

El frio y la llovizna les golpeaba el rostro, era mas frío del que pensaron y ambos estaban tiritando, Sanji se cruzó de brazos y temblaba al caminar, Zoro se frotaba las manos y soplaba aliento cálido en ellas buscando desentumirlas, solo unos minutos duraron en las solitarias, sombrías, mojadas y frías calles de la ciudad, muy pocos autos desfilaban en esos momentos.

Llegaron al pequeño autoservicio, las puertas se abrieron y entraron, la calidez del mismo los tranquilizó un poco, Sanji fue a buscar un carrito para los comestibles y juntos comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos.

Lo primero que aseguraron fue la comida de Manchas y claro un arenero, después y por causa del clima decidieron buscar algo de ropa invernal para ambos, llegaron al departamento de caballeros y comenzaron a buscar prendas, solo un probador estaba libre por lo que ambos comenzaron a pasar aprobarse prendas, comenzaron a juguetear a ver quien se veía mejor con esto o con aquello que cuando menos lo pensaron se tuvieron de frente, la estrechez del probador los obligó a verse a los ojos sin parpadear, Zoro se apoyó con ambos brazos dejando a Sanji en medio estaban tan cerca que sus narices rozaban mutuamente…

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
